


Tumblr Prompt 1

by royalrowena (ed_geins_tailor)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring boyfriend Cas, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sick Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6505948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ed_geins_tailor/pseuds/royalrowena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I received this prompt: Oohh would you be amenable to writing a happily established DeanCas where Cas takes care of a grumpy and sick!Dean?? No smut necessary just lots of cuddles and sweet boyfriends please??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr Prompt 1

“For the last time, Sam, I am _not_ s-” Dean’s statement was suddenly interrupted by a volley of coughs.

“Yeah, you’re really not sick, Dean,” Sam said, rolling his eyes. “Cas, would you please come collect your boyfriend and put him to bed?”

Cas walked into the room, his face softening at seeing Dean try to cough up a lung. “Of course I will, Sam. He should have been in bed a long time ago.”

“Dammit, ‘m not sick,” Dean croaked. Cas put a hand on his boyfriend’s forehead, and his brow furrowed with worry.

“Dean, you’re burning up. Come on. That’s it. You need bed and fluids.” He hauled the hunter to his feet and nearly carried him to their room. He sat Dean down on the bed and began to undress him.

When he had him down to nothing but his boxers, Cas laid Dean down and covered him up with blankets. Dean began to shiver despite the heavy duvet.

“Don’t worry, Dean, I’ll get the covers from the spare bedroom. I’m also going to get you some Tylenol for that fever.” Cas smiled gently as he left the room, quickly finding what he needed.

Cas piled the spare blankets onto his still-shivering boyfriend, then he pulled a bottle of water and a bottle of Tylenol from his pockets. He selected two tablets and made Dean take them, washing them down with water.

“Now, just lay back and try to relax. I’m going to sit beside the bed and finish reading the new Stephen King book you got me the other day.”

Dean grumbled, but his heart wasn’t in it. He looked up at Cas tiredly. “Thanks, babe. For everything.”

Cas smiled. “You’re very welcome, my love. Rest now. I’ll be here if you need anything.” He bent down and kissed Dean’s forehead, then sat down with his book. 

Dean watched his angel for a moment, still wondering how he got so lucky, then he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. He knew Cas would watch over him, no matter what.


End file.
